The Flames of the Yellow Phosphorus
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: This is a story based off the song by rin kagamine of the same title, and the little match girl, But with a speical plot twist. Rated T, Charaecter death.


Author's Note

**Hi! Naichingeru here! I'm not used to this, so excuse any issues I'll have with uploading this online. Don't worry; I project this to only be a one-shot. I don't have much to say, So Enjoy! **

**Wait, I have more to say. This Story is dark and there is character death. You have been warned!**

**(P.S, I do not own the song or the characters they belong to their respectful owners. I also don't own The Little Match Girl.**

The Flames Of The Yellow Phosphorus

**A loud, dull thud echoed behind me. "And sell all of those matches," my father had screamed as he sent me into the freezing twilight temperatures. Snow was gently falling, and while some called it Beautiful I called it harsh. I had no shoes on my feet, just rags, and my thin shawl could do nothing to warm my small body. The chilled wind was blowing harshly, stinging any uncovered areas, mainly my cheeks.**

** I made my way to the corner of the darkened Main Street, nearly in the darkness of the alley. My basket was at my elbow, full of boxes, full of matches. As people strolled by, I begged over and over, "Please buy my matches. Please!" My plea got more and more desperate as my hands turned red. I began to lose feeling in my feet, and my teeth clacked around in my skull. No one would even look at me. As night got darker and the streets went empty, I reached for a box of matches. **

** My cold, clumsy fingers could not get the match to light, but after 12 tries, a fire was lit. It had a soft orange hue, and I could see an illusion beyond. My little twin brother, who had died of heatstroke, was playing happily with my. A smile played at my lips as my fingers were warmed. But, it died from the harsh wind, and I was dragged back to reality. I nearly cried, a miserable lonely girl in the entrance to an alley. **

** Hunger began to kick in, and since I knew no one would be out and about at this late hour, I began to walk home. Hunger was making it hard to see, and my head was like cotton. Nearly on the verge of collapse, I stumbled to the door and dropped my matches.**

** I banged on the door many times, hoping to be let in, even if was to a beating, but my father didn't answer. A sense of hopelessness and dread filled me, taking over my entire body. The cold wind suddenly howled around me, and I tried to shelter my body from its Icy blast. **

** After a few minuets I noted that my matches were scattered near the wicker basket. My shaking hand reached for a box, and I lit it. It only took about 3 tries this time, and as I walked to the door, I smiled. I burned the house my father waited in ablaze, and the door quickly caught. **

** My father never got out alive. My eyes reflected the flames that danced, destroying my thousand sufferings. But, my hunger took over. I noticed one window hadn't burned yet, and broke in. The shards cut my hands, but I knew the money was around there and ignored the pain. Thick smoke chocked my throat; my blue eyes swam with tears. **

** "Please be around here!" Was my desperate plea to deaf ears. In the main dining hall, I found it, the bag of coins. Hugging it to my chest, I ran back out the window and sped away, forgetting my matches. There was one bakery that stayed open very late, and I sped towards there. I could only afford one old, stale loaf, but it was heaven to my starving belly.**

** Later, as daybreak approached and the sky turned pink, my bread long gone, a man grabbed my arm. "'Ain't you Stan's gal?" He inspected me, and then slapped me across the face. I landed hard, and he glared at me. "You stupid B****! You killed you father! I'ma taking you to the priest!" **

** I could only whimper as I was dragged along. The night's events descended on my soul like a bad dream, gnawing at my soul. But I was also relived. My father was gone, and maybe they would go easy on me and let me live. But seeing the priest's expression, I knew he had already heard, and decided my punishment.**

** "Just send her the stake in town. I'll send a servant to call the executioner," at that the man nodded and dragged me away from the church. He would glare at me every few minuets, and enlisted the help of the blacksmith and the baker to tie me up. "You deserve all you get you stupid girl." With that he nearly broke my foot by twisting it and went to get the executioner, who was collecting hay in the cart for the dead.**

** People began to flood out, sending children to tell neighbors or just chatting. I watched the square fill up, and as the match was lit people began leering at me. "I JUST WANTED BREAD!" I cried over and over. The hay was stacked and the fire lit. A cheer went up, and I squirmed desperately, trying to escape the hungry tongues of the flames. Anger welled up mad at the cheers. My legs seared with pain as I screamed my final words, nearly deaf over the roar of the crowd. **

** "I'LL KILL YOU ALL! FROM NOW ON, YOU'LL FREEZE!" their only response was laughing. And so, as my sinful body and soul burned away, all the fire in the village went out, forever. The people began to regret their actions as they dropped like flies. In the end, it was a misty town of ruins and frozen bodies huddled together, having failed to keep warm.**

**Man, that was winded. Sorry if it's rushed, and I know there will be errors. All reviews are appericated, and tell me how to do better!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Naichingeru.**


End file.
